Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) is a technology that is very useful in evaluating characteristics of geologic formations and fluids located therein, and is thus an important tool for hydrocarbon exploration and production. NMR can be used to estimate formation characteristics such as permeability and mineralogy-independent porosity of rocks, to perform fluid typing and determine fluid volumes, and to estimate fluid characteristics such as viscosity.
Raw NMR data is typically processed to derive formation information such as porosity. One such processing technique includes calibration of raw NMR data to transform the raw data to porosity units. Processing NMR data also typically includes correction or calibration of the data, which is based on the temperature of borehole fluid, as the temperature at a volume of interest of the formation is not directly measured. Differences between the temperature of the borehole fluid and the temperature at the volume of interest can result in significant errors in analysis of NMR data.